System Shock Timeline
April 2072 *'April 7 -' Hacker begans an unauthorized entry into the TriOptimum Corporation Network. At around 1:26am, he attempts to access the protected files relating to Space Station Citadel. While he is reviewing the files, TriOptimum network security pinpoints the location and sends security forces to arrest the Hacker. *'April 8 - '''Hacker is held in the TriOptimum prison without bail *'April 27''' - Diego receives a written notice from Trioptimum Internal Security that he is being investigated for possible illegal experiments and attempts to find someone who can help purge the log files from SHODAN. May 2072 *'May 10' - Diego receives word that a hacker who managed to enter the network has been arrest and is awaiting trial and possible execution. *'May 11' - Diego meets with the hacker in prison and offers him a deal to dismiss all charges. The deal is to remove SHODAN's ethical constraints and in return, the hacker will be dismiss of all charges and may be given a military grade neural interface as a gift for finishing the job. Unbeknows to the Hacker, the purpose of removing the constraints is to remove all traces of Diego's illegal activities. *May 12 - Hacker and Diego arrives at Citadel Station and began the programming. Hacker is given level one access to SHODAN and removes the ethical constraints enabling Diego to purge the log files from SHODAN. *'May 13' - Diego maintains control of SHODAN as a bargining chip if TriOptimum moves in to arrest him. *'May 26' - Medic Autodocs began surgery preperations for Hacker *'May 30' - Trioptimum Internal Security realized after checking on SHODAN, Diego as purge all files and send in Bianca Schuler for further investigation. June 2072 *'June 6' - Hacker begans the healing coma after being fitted with military grade neural interface as per Diego's promise. July 2072 August 2072 *August 4 - Bianca Schuler begans compiling all evidences of Diego's illegal experiments and massive coverups. Realizing what is at stake here, she begans to protect herself as another crewmember who had an argument with Diego was later found killed and mutated. September 2072 *'September 5' - Radiation leaks was detected and believe to be a software issue. *'September 11' - Paul Stannek finds a massive radiation leak in science level Gamma, to make matters worse, SHODAN ordered a recall of the environmental suits which prevents cleaning up. Warren Anderczyk suggesting asknig Abe Ghiran if he has a radiation suit in his closet. *'September 11' - Later in the day, SHODAN randomly displays security codes. *'September 14' - Several power outages in Beta quadrant with engineers unable to find out why except noticing the computer is re-routing alot of power with no explaination. Investigation continues for several days. *'September 16' - No explaination could be found as to why the computers is still routing all the powers and crew members noticed a robot crew doing heavy remodeling. No order was given to the robot to do any remodeling. *'September 18' - Rex Melville arrives at his office only to see a security bot stationed outside the Admin-Sec and refusing to let anybody in. The only explaination the robot would give to was SHODAN has changed all locks and the codes keeping everybody out of Beta Quadrant. *'September 28' - The rash on Ann Raines begans spreading from her arms to her neck. *'September 29' - Sigmund begans shifting crews due to several crew members have come down with the weird itching sickness. Both Raines and Jackson are out sick. October 2072 *'October 1 - '''SHODAN seals off Beta Groves. Koufax tried to override the locks but unable to. After looking through the circuity, he finds the security switch is in Diego's old quarters in Beta Quadrant. Before Koufax could proceed, he was killed by a cyborg. *'October 4''' - Executives on the stations attempts to escape using Gamma grove. Wilkinson sucessfully launches the grove with the execs inside, but just launching, SHODAN disables the post jettison life support in the groves, resulting in the execs' death. *'October 5' - With an arrest warrant from TriOptimum, Diego barricades himself in the station and believes he is in complete control of Citadel Station. A security shuttle attempting to land retake the station is destroyed by Diego and he decides to keep the Hacker alive for now if he needs him. *'October 7' - SHODAN changes the jettison procedures. *'October 16' - Diego submits himself to SHODAN in an attempts to spare his life and not be converted into a cyborg like the rest of the crew. *'October 17' - Zachary notifies the rest of the resistances that Diego has betrayed everybody and gives SHODAN the group's position. Schuler has the isolinear chipset in hopes of stopping SHODDAN. November 2072 *'November 6' - The game begans. Hacker is woken up after 6 months in a healing coma and finds the station completely empty of human life. Rebecca Lansing manages to contact the Hacker and begans helping him retake the station. Anna Parovski contacts Hacker, but when corner she and Albert are force to commit sucide. February 2114 *'February 3' - The starship Von Braun is launched to begin its maiden voyage of exploration and scientific discovery. Developed and owned by TriOptimum Corporation, and under the command of captain Anatoly Korenchkin, the Von Braun sets off on mankind's first interstellar journey, to the Tau Ceti system. Due to political wrangling, TriOptimum is persuaded by government and military forces to construct the Von Braun as a joint mission. A second, military ship, normally incapable of faster-than-light travel, will "piggyback" along with the Von Braun, connected to the larger vessel using a complex system of umbilical cables and docking clamps. The UNN Rickenbacker, commanded by captain William Bedford Diego, is chosen to accompany the Von Braun. March 2114 *'March 2' - Wary of the military soldiers on the Rickenbacker, Korenchkin begins secretly testing several assassin cyborgs, with the intent that the Von Braun will not be entirely defenseless if he comes to odds with Diego. April 2114 *'April 4' - Problems with TriOptimum's corporate-mindset of contracting with the lowest bidder begin to become all-too apparent. Marie Delacroix notes that someone hacked into the shipboard computer AI "Xerxes" and made it sing Elvis Presley songs for three hours. Delacroix laments how easy it would be for someone with a "real agenda" to cause massive damage by hacking Xerxes. June 2114 *'June 8' - Delacroix complains to Korenchkin that the mission should have been scrubbed before it left Earth. Due to corners being cut in the cost of construction, several reactant coolant leaks occur on the Engineering Deck, which technicians are unable to contain. Delacroix puts out an order requiring anyone working down there to wear Hazard Suits. *'June 14' - The Von Braun/''Rickenbacker'' mission arrives at the Tau Ceti system, and detects transmissions from the surface of the fifth planet. Anxious to make history and money from a First Contact situation, Korenchkin is able to persuade a reluctant captain Diego to make a joint mission to the surface. *'June 15 - 08:00 hours' - The joint mission arrives planetside on Tau Ceti V. Eager to be the first to make First Contact, Korenchkin is the first out the door, without even bothering to do a level B Hazmat Suit exam. Wary of letting him get out of sight, Diego immediately follows Korenchkin, and ultimately the whole survey team rushes out without a biohazard check. *'June 15' - The survey team finds eggs located in a semi-circle in what looks like an impact crater. Members such as Bayliss later report experiencing lost time, and hearing "music" coming from inside of the eggs, as they fall under the psychic influence of the Annelid worms. The away team fills the shuttle with eggs, and Korenchkin transmits orders to the Von Braun to clear the entire Hydroponics Deck. Bayliss picks up the remains of a data wafer in the impact crater (containing SHODAN), and secretly brings it back with him, with the intent of showing it to Dr. Polito. *'June 20 - 4:30 hours' - The shuttle returns from Tau Ceti V. Dr. Grassi is called down to help unload the shuttle. Grassi is shocked to observe that most of Korenchkin's hair has fallen out, he has strange lumps on the side of his neck, and he is emitting an unnatural smell. *'June 25' - Dr. Janice Polito contacts Delacroix, informing her that she has been analyzing the data wafer that Baylis brought back from Tau Ceti V. Polito believes it is some kind of AI, and on pulling an audio file out of it, is surprised that it seems to be in English. *'June 26' - Ever since the Von Braun reached Tau Ceti, the lab monkeys have been acting strangely. Grassi notes that Nurse Loesser picked one out of a cage for vivisection, and the entire group in unison stood on their legs and howled. Grassi believes this was no mere display, but a protest. *'June 27' - Marc Miller and Muldoon are selected by Korenchkin to study the eggs, on condition of secrecy. Both feel psychically compelled to protect the eggs. *'June 29' - Miller notes the toxic nature of the Annelid eggs, which have killed Muldoon. Miller gets a "revelation" and creates designs for Cyborg Midwives to tend to the eggs. *'June 30' - Delacroix sends an angry message to Korenchkin demanding that the ship's scientific staff be allowed access to Tau Ceti V, as well as demanding to know why he and Diego locked off the Hydroponics Deck (deck 3). Miller praises the many "miracles" that the Annelids have to share, acknowledging that they told him how to build the implants he needs for the Cyborg Midwives, and that they "will make a better me of me". July 2114 *'July 1' - Marc Miller decides that Nurse Bloome as his first subject for conversion into a Cyborg Midwife. *'July 1' - Dr. Watts attempts to diagnose crewman Watson, a member of the survey team to the surface of Tau Ceti V who is now showing signs of infection by the Annelid worms. Watson displays inflammatory nodular growth and the presence of a large wormlike parasite. In the morning, the parasite penetrated Watson's chest, from the inside, and attached one end of itself to his forehead. Dr. Watts does not attempt to surgically remove the parasite for fear of killing the patient. *'July 2' - Nurse Bloome discovers bizarre schematics on Dr. Miller's desk for cyber modifications that have been banned for forty years. Bloome is disturbed to find that the DNA sequence specs for the prototype are for Bloome herself. *'July 3' - Dr. Miller forcibly performs surgery on Nurse Bloome to transform her into the first Cyborg Midwife. *'July 3' - OSA PsyOps member Malone performs a mind probe on one of the lab monkeys, at the request of a lab worker in MedSci. After four hours, Malone realizes that the monkey is actively blocking his psychic probe. Malone attempts to attack it with his Psi-Amp and it responds by paralyzing his arm with a cryokinetic field. Malone is able to subdue the monkey by psi-dampening it and shocking it with an electric prod. *'July 5' - To remove the biggest threat to the Annelids, Diego starts sending soldiers one at a time from the UNN Rickenbacker to the Hydroponics Deck aboard the Von Braun, until all 120 are infected by the Annelids. Korenchkin also starts luring crewmembers into the Hydroponics Deck to be infected. Dr. Miller orders chief nurse Loesser to send sixteen of her female nurses to the Hydroponics Bay, where he converts them into Cyborg Midwives. *'July 6' - After further experiments, Malone determines that since reaching Tau Ceti, something has made the lab monkeys gain heightened intelligence and limited psi ability. The monkeys are aware of the vivisections and other experiments that have been performed on them. Malone concludes that the monkeys must be either placed into cryo storage for the remainder of the mission, or liquidated immediately. *'July 6' - Infected crewmembers hack into the Xerxes AI, putting it under the control of the Annelid hive mind. Xerxes stops responding to crew commands. *'July 7' - Dr. Grassi is surprised to encounter a security bot with a message from Dr. Polito saying to put a grunt into cryo-recovery; however, the grunt's R-grade cybernetic upgrades were banned forty years ago. *'July 7' - Conditions rapidly deteriorate on the Von Braun throughout the day. *'July 7 - 2:40 hours' - Watson "dies" on the table, yet Dr. Watts notes that despite zero respiratory and brain function, the body is still displaying autonomous motor function, as does the parasite. At 08:47 hours, Watson even spoke to one of the nurses. Dr. Watts attempts to perform an autopsy at 16:30 hours, but he and his nurse are attacked by Watson, who has now transformed into an Annelid Hybrid. *'July 8' - At some point between midnight and 05:00 hours, the late night of July 7, security chief Melanie Bronson manages to get onto the shipwide PA system and declares a state of emergency, and that she is imposing martial law. All primary sub-sectors are to undergo lockdown, and any crewmen who resist security personnel will be shot on sight. With most of the heavy weapons and security measures already compromised, Bronson rallies what security personnel she can (about fourteen or so) with what armaments she can at 05:00 hours, and attempts to storm the Operations Deck at 06:00 hours. *'July 7' - Malick hacks the Sim Units, and reprograms three Cyborg Assassins to defend them. *'July 8' - Diego lets the worms aboard the UNN Rickenbacker as well. Croker attempts to contain them in pod 2 by blowing several access ladders. *'July 9' - Korenchkin completes his transformation into a Psi Reaver. *'July 9' - Bronson and her security team try to terminate compromised crewmembers, such as Malick. As the situation deteriorates and they don't know who to trust, Bronson's team ultimately begins to shoot anything that moves. Bronson mounts the biggest resistance to the alien infestation, though several unaffected crewmembers such as the Younts are killed, and Bronson gives orders to finish off survivors rather than take chances that they might be infected. *'July 10' - Bronson's entire security team has been killed, and she has been mortally wounded, holding her entrails inside of her with both hands. Bronson feels this is bigger than her life, the lives or her men, and the lives of the people she was forced to kill. With her dying breath Bronson urges whoever finds her record to resist. *'July 10' - Dr. Polito commits suicide. *'July 10' - Aboard the UNN Rickenbacker, the Annelids in pod 2 are able to sabotage the meson accelerator coil, blowing out the entire drive core and six subdecks, and killing many crewmembers. Croker and survivors set up a magnetic shield which manages to (barely) preserve structural integrity in the damaged areas. Croker quarantines the area around the secondary drive coil. *'July 11' - SHODAN enlists Delacroix to attempt to retake control of the ship's systems. July 12, 2114 *SHODAN, in the guise of Dr. Polito, remotely wakes the grunt from cryosleep who she had upgraded with an R-grade cybernetic rig. *By this point only a handful of crewmembers remain alive and uninfected. Among them are Delacroix, Chavez, McKay, Dr. Watts, Prefontaine, Rebecca Siddons and Tommy Suarez.